Accidental Trouble
by goldencarnival
Summary: Dan and Phil go out for a night, run into some eerie trouble, and unintentionally exercise in an odd way.


Sweat dripped from Phil's face. He pushed his black hair off his forehead and let the cold brick cool his back through his sweat soaked t-shirt. He turned to Dan and smiled, between heavy breaths he let out a simple "nice." He didn't need to say more.

Dan smiled back and laughed, letting his head rest against the brick as well. "Not done yet" he said and reach over to grabbed Phil's gun.

* * *

"Dan! We're going to be late!" Phil hollered up the stairs, again. Every time they needed to be somewhere. He leaned against the wall by the door and pulled out his phone. Past experience told him it was going to be another few minutes.

Dan shoved the last bit of lunch in his mouth and promptly ran into the kitchen door. He heard Phil laugh, but couldn't articulate a colorful response through the cold pizza crust in his mouth. He paused in the hall for a minute rubbing his head before gathering himself and his things.

"Finally" Phil said and Dan basically tumbled down the stars.

"Shit. Hold up. Phone battery." He spun around and Phil groaned. Dan tripped on the steps in his rush, and hit his shin on the top stair. Phil's groan quickly turned to laughter while Dan struggled to his feet, threw Phil a middle finger, and rushed to his room to grab a phone charger.

"Anything else?" Phil sassed. Dan was breathless and unamused.

They locked-up and made it to the tube with moments to spare. It was eerily empty for late October, but it was late in the evening so they didn't think much of it.

Phil let his backpack slide off his shoulders and took a seat. "Don't normally get a car to yourself."

"I don't have a car by myself. I've got to put up with your sassy ass." Dan nursed his shin and head on the seat opposite. The doors closed and the car jerked forward.

Phil stuck out his tongue and pulling out his phone. "Least I have battery" he mocked and then ruffled through is bag. "And this if you're nice to me." He pulled out a bottle of pain-killer.

Dan held out hand for the bottle, but Phil pulled it back. "Like me all the sudden eh?"

"You're a wonderful human being, Phil" Phil was intrigued, but not convinced by Dan's flattery. He raised his eyebrows and Dan continued begrudgingly "… and where would I be without you. A sparkle of life. The sun itself and a gift to all humanity."

"Nice" Phil tossed the bottle. "Those get better every time, but the delivery was unconvincing." Dan ignored him, dry swallowed the meds, and plugged his phone into the portable charger. Both boys stared at their phone for the next few minutes. Dan occasional rubbing his leg or forehead.

Phil's voice broke the silence after a couple minutes. "Uh.. should have stopped by now, don't you think?"

Dan grunted in response.

"Dan."

"Oh. Uh?"

"We should have stopped by now, it's been over 10 minutes."

"We stay on this train for 40 minutes. What are you talking about?"

"Yeah but it makes more stops…"

The exchanged concerned looks and at that moment the car lurched to a stop. Dan's phone flew out of his hand, but he caught it by the chord. At the same time Phil's shoulder landed hard into the side wall. He let out a scream of pain and tried to rub the pain away.

Dan got up. He pocked his phone and started to check out the windows. "Phil, there's not any other cars. What's going on here?" He paced the car again, pressing his face against each window looking for something. Anything to give him a clue to what happened. "I don't see anything." Dan didn't like not knowing. He kept pacing.

"Aliens." Phil joked.

"Serious."

Phil didn't bother looking out the windows. If Dan didn't find anything, he wasn't going to. "Could always open to the doors and walk the track." He rose and stepped toward Dan while he put on his backpack.

"Right. yeah. Cause I want to walk a dark train track right now."

The lights in the car clicked off.

"DON'T SCREW AROUND." Dan yelled.

"Wasn't me!" Phil defended himself. "But we might as well walk now."

"Fine. Either die here or there."

"We're not gonna die."

Phil threw a hand up to comfort Dan on the shoulder. What he didn't realize was Dan had turned around, so Phil actually smacked him in the face with the tips of his fingers. Dan hadn't realized Phil had moved closer and let out a high pitched scream as soon as Phil nicked his nose. Phil laughed as his eyes adjusted to the emergency light in the car.

"Dan. Just me. No aliens. Promise, promise." He threw his arms up in surrender.

Dan's eyes must have adjusted too and he threw a soft slap in Phil's directions to pay him back. His depth perception was off and his hand landed squarely on Phil's jaw, which sent him into he pole next to the door. Phil skidded down the pole and Dan watched in amused horror. He collapsed in laughter when he realized Phil was laughing and not shaking in pain.

"We're such losers!" Phil rolled onto his back.

After a few minutes the laughter calmed down and they decided the best thing to do was walk the tracked. They struggled with the door for only couple of minutes before prying it open. The jumped down to the gravel on the edge of the track and check both directions. Phil suggested retracing their steps, but Dan reminded him that they hadn't stopped for a long time. It was more likely to find a stop going forward. Or at the very least, a ladder to street level.

Ten more minutes past and they both were getting tired. The touch on Phil's phone cast scattered shadows and the gravel crunched beneath their feet. Dan kept close behind Phil, keeping him closer to the light.

Phil stop suddenly and Dan bumped into his backpack.

"What's wrong? Why'd you stop?"

"Dan. My battery is below 5%." Phil's voice sounded concerned. He shined the light around to see what was around. A short turn in the tunnel ahead and a distant glint of the train's headlight.

"Ugh. Seriously? We'll use my phone, it's been charging." Dan pulled his phone out of his pocket, and just as he did the light clicked off. "Shit. Phil!"

"Battery just died."

Dan's hand started to shake as it navigated to the flashlight. He shinned it towards Phil's face as soon as it was gone. The light reveals a hopeful smile from Phil before Dan checked their surroundings again.

"Right. If there's nothing around, we'll go back the other way." Dan suggested stepping around Phil. His light, his lead.

"Sounds like a plan." Phil's voice was filled with fake confidence, but they didn't saying anything about.

The didn't move more than twenty feet before they heard a loud mechanical crash and saw what looked like sparks flight from around the corner. Dan dropped a series of swear words. Phil reached around him, covering his hand with one hand and used the other to press Dan's phone his leg. No light. No sound. Phil's hand dropped from Dan's mouth and Dan clicked of the light on his phone.

The light from around the tunnel grew significantly. Their eyes adjusted the increased light and they tried steady their breathing. They could see each other now. Dan leaned in close to Phil's ear, "probably just construction work. Maybe that's what threw the tube car off?"

Phil seemed unsure, "This deep in the tunnels? Seems off. Let's sneak forward and look first." Dan hesitated, but agreed.

He grabbed the strap of Phil's backpack, and Phil rested a hand on Dan's shoulder. They tip-toed across the tracks, pausing when they heard a noise. They reached the other wall and carefully worked their way towards the light. They moved steady, but their hands started to sweat. Dan's foot moved forward intentionally and suddenly caught a large rock. He tired to slow down, but Phil moved forwarded and the force of his weight threw Dan off balanced. He fell and Phil, still holding on to his shoulder, landed on top of him. Dan pushed him to the side and they boy laid still. They heard voices.

"Oi! Shut up. What was that?"

"What? I didn't hear anything."

"Something in the east tunnel."

"You've lost it."

"Ssshhh!"

Dan and Phil laid silent. Terrified. Pushing their bodies as close as they could to the gravel. The cold rocks digging into their palms and faces. They stared at each other wide-eyed. They heard footsteps coming closer and a flashlight beam scanning the walls. Both look up and tired to think of what to do.

"You! Get up!" The light blinded them, but the intimidated voice behind it was clearly male. Dan fisted gravel and Phil noticed and followed suit. They both stood.

The man stepped forward. A couple small bits of gravel slid from Dan's hand, and the man started towards Phil. Dan could see another man behind him. A very small man, who looked to be wearing glasses. He looked nervous and very uninterested in violence.

The other man stepped nearly on top of Phil. He was Phil's height and much bigger.

"What you doing down here boy?"

"Uh. Um. We just got lost and we're trying…" Phil didn't get a chance to finish the sentence before the man pushed him by the shoulders in the wall. Phil hit hard and the gravel dropped from his hand.

"They don't know anything!" The man with glasses tried to pull the other man off Phil. Dan saw he had no intention of backing off and threw his fist full of gravel in the man's face.

Blinded temporarily by the dirt and gravel Dan rushed him, as best he could. He knocked him hard enough from sheer adrenaline that the muscular man was knocked off balanced. Phil noticed a gun strapped to his wasted and reached for it. He grabbed it and managed to pull him free as the man fell to the ground. Dan landed on him just in time because Phil's finger flipped the trigger.

The ringing from the shot deafened all of them for a moment. The kick back sent Phil into the brick wall and as he hit he noticed the bullet grazed the other man's leg. Dan had just dropped just in time. He hit the gravel and felt gravel pierce his hands and knees. Jeans torn, Dan bounced back up as fast as he could. Eye-wide in fear he stared Phil. Phil looked just as scared and both boys made the decision to run. The ran in darkness for the first few yards as Dan struggled with his phone in his pocket.

Phil's knuckles were white, clinging to the gun. His other hand flared out for Dan. Trying to keep in the right direction both boys stumbled forward, they could hear the muscle man get up and start chasing them. Suddenly a light cast their shadows in huge flickers against the old brick walls.

"What the shit are we doing?" Dan huffed, finally getting out his own light.

"Go go go go GO!" was all Phil could get out.

What seemed like years later they found a ladder. A worn sign hung next to it labeled "surface."

"Age before beauty?" Dan offered

Phil was up the ladder in an instant. Dan close behind. They had enough of a lead to get up the ladder in time. Neither were quick to pray, but when Phil saw the door at the top of the ladder, he prayed it was open. It was. Phil hit it with his forearm and swung his body onto the floor spinning quickly to grab Dan's hand. Dan held on tight and gave a swift kick with his leg to buy himself more time. Their pursuer fell to the ground groaning. Phil pulled Dan through and wasted no time closing the door and sitting on top of it. They both leaned against the wall.

Sweat dripped from Phil's face. He pushed his black hair off his forehead and let the cold brick cool his back through his sweat soaked t-shirt. He turned to Dan and smiled, between heavy breaths he let out a simple "nice." He didn't need to say more.

Dan smiled back and laughed, letting his head rest against the brick as well. "Not done yet" he said and reach over to grabbed Phil's gun. He used his shirt to wipe the gun as best he could, and the dropped it back down the door. The had locked the trap door before they heard it hit the ground. They then moved a metal bench over the door. It probably wasn't going to do much good, but it made them feel a bit safer.

"Phil?"

"Yeah Dan?"

"Let's go home."

"Please"

 _The tv was on but muted while_ _pizza cooled on the table. Dan and Phil sat on their laptops safely back in their apartment watching cat videos. Were they to un-mute the tv they would hear the evening news. An unknown group had attempted an analog attack_ _on various internet cables throughout London that would have temporary taken the internet off-line. This would have lead to a series of security failures in Square Mile resulting in millions of pounds of financial lost. "The pair seemed to have a disagreement" the woman reported, "one shooting the other in the leg before trying to escape through an abandoned tube station before passing out at the base of the ladder. A thorough investigation to follow."_

 _Dan turned his laptop towards Phil and showed him another video._


End file.
